With the development of science and technology, portable devices have emerged as a new trend in modern society and are changing human life gradually, bringing significant changes in science and technology. Especially, flexible display panels become more and more popular among users due to its advantages of bendability, portability and wide applicability. In addition, flexible display panels bring a brand-new visual experience.
In the related technologies, it is common that the metal wires break in the bending area of the flexible display panels, resulting in display defects.